cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarot Deck
Magical Tarot Deck Books Appears in * All books Introduction Cassandra Palmer possesses a Magical Tarot Deck that self predicts, given to her by Eugenie, her governess for her tenth birthday. Eugenie had a charm put on the cards by some witch with a sense of humor. Cassie kept it with her because her customers found it entertaining. But she didn't really need the cards to make predictions. Her visions come in Technicolor and surround sound, and are a lot more complete. most people would have preferred a standard reading over her visions. The predictions the cards made—which acted like a kind of karmic mood ring—had an eerie habit of being accurate. About The Tarot cards had been spelled to tell fortunes on their own. Either by design or by some flaw in the spell, the always trie dot outdo each other. Seventy-eight tiny voices gradually getting louder as they tried to talk over the rest. At the start of each book, the deck makes a prediction, usually by accident, like a card spilling out. It never makes any sense to Cassie, and she puts little faith in it. But, by the end, it comes true in some unforeseeable way. Abilities : It doesn't do specifics, but it does forecasts of the overall climate surrounding a situation—tends to be eerily accurate Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 Other Details * charmed to act as a sort of metaphysical mood ring.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 Associated Characters, Places, etc. * Eugenie * Billy Joe * Cassandra Palmer Card Meanings # The Tower: signifies a huge, cataclysmic change. Touch the Dark, ch. 2 # The Lovers: points to a looming choice, one that will involve temptation and pain—the final decision will have huge consequences for everything that follows. Picture: Adam and Eve being thrown out of Eden. It rarely has anything to do with finding a soul mate. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 # # # The Star: success is possible, but only in time and through great effort # # # Other Descriptions: * Death: can have many meanings, most not the literal one. * Two of Cups: normally indicates that romance is on the way < Predictions in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Touch the Dark Cassie pulls out the Tower card: :"The Tower signifies a huge, cataclysmic change, the kind that leaves a life completely altered. The Tower is probably the most feared card in the deck. Death can have many meanings, most not the literal one, but the Tower always indicates trouble for anyone who wants a quiet life."Touch the Dark, ch. 1 In a discussion including Louis-Cesare, he reveals that he was once called M'sieur le Tour—translates as 'the man in the tower'; he was often imprisoned in one. Cassie was amazed that that her little tarot deck had been even more right than usual. Touch the Dark, ch. 10 2. Claimed by Shadow The Lovers card poked itself out of the deck: : The Lovers points to a looming choice, one that will involve temptation and pain—the final decision will have huge consequences for everything that follows. Picture: Adam and Eve being thrown out of Eden. It rarely has anything to do with finding a soul mate. Cassie hands the deck to the Graeae to occupy them, hopefully keep them out of trouble. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars Cassie scattered the cards all over when Billy Joe startled her. She stuffed most of them back into the box, but missed some she couldn't find.Tempt the Stars, ch. 4, p. 46 When she woke up, the Star Card was chattering at her—"The Star... the Star... the Star... the Star... the Star... the Star...".Tempt the Stars, ch. 5, p. 56 :“'The Star' is universally considered to be the most beautiful card in the tarot,” a smug voice informed me, from somewhere underneath my butt. “It is also one of the most fortunate, although not, perhaps, in the way that many people would prefer. The Star indicates that success is possible, but only in time and through great effort. The Star shines in the night sky, a beacon of light in a dark world, pulling the querent forward onto a heroic quest worthy of an equally great reward Should the querent surviv then one will have the knowledge that one fell in pursuit of an admirable goal. The heavens shall sing praises of your bravery, as they do for the heroes for which the constellations are named, and your renown shall echo down the ages to—"Tempt the Stars, ch. 5, p. 56 Days later, Jonas asked if she had a vision or a reading. She told him she got the Star card, and that it lied!Tempt the Stars, ch. 33, p. 393 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Quotes : Book References See Also * External Links * Tarot - Wikipedia * Tarot 101: An Overview * How Tarot Cards Work - HowStuffWorks * Tarot Cards and How Tarot Readings Work * The Truth Is Somewhere in the Tarot Cards - Pacific Standard * ATA - Resource - What a Tarot Reading can do for You * Tarot * Tarot Card Meanings - Understanding Rider-Waite-Smith Tarot Cards Spreads: * Tarot Card Spreads | Different Types * Tarot Spreads ~ * Learning the Tarot: Five Card Spread Layout * Tarot Spreads ~ Aeclectic * My very favourite tarot spreads - Little Red Tarot * Tarot Card Layouts and Methods for Readings Meanings: *Tarot Cards Interpretation and Meaning - Tarotlore *Salem Tarot: Tarot Card Meanings *Tarot Card Meanings *Tarot Card Meanings *The Truth Is Somewhere in the Tarot Cards - Pacific Standard *Tarot Card Interpretation & Meaning